Special Edition
の なる |rname = Hino Kyōji no Kareinaru Ichi-nichi |volume = 5 |chapter = |pages = 25 |rdate = 2017 June 8 (Young Jump No. 28 2017 Issue) |previous = |next = }} Special Edition is titled "Kyoji Hino's Great Day". Summary In 2045, Kyoji Hino and Neneko Isurugi walk through a hall as they approach naked women. Kyoji asks Neneko if it is any girl, and Nenko confirms it is, saying every woman present was his. Kyoji narrates and says his life five years prior was average and a part-time worker at a restaurant. He later contracts a disease known as cellular sclerosis. He later goes asleep for a few years for a cure to heal him. Five years later, Kyoji wakes up and is greeted by his dedicated secretary, Neneko Isurugi. She informs Kyoji on what happened while he was asleep and he is one of the five men capable of living because they are immune to the virus. In present time, Neneko gets on her knees and tells Kyoji there is no need to hold back and to save mankind, he needs to mate with women to make children because there are five billion women for the five men. A few months later, Kyoji says he continued his life as a stallion and is given a healthy lifestyle. At 9 am, Kyoji wakes up with Rena Kitayama and another woman. At half an hour later for breakfast, Kyoji has a drink in order to keep his nutritional balance. Another half an hour later, Kyoji has his physical examination. At 11 am for his hobby time, Kyoji has free time to watch movies, listen to music, and flirt with girls. Sometimes, he also chats with Reito Mizuhara, another survivor. At 12 pm for lunch, Kyoji says being surrounded by hot chicks has him running out of things to say and has gotten tired of it. Rena wonders if it is a worry of living in luxury. However, Kyoji enjoys being able to eat various foods and likes the pasta and says it tastes similar to what his restaurant had while he worked there. Suddenly, Rika appears and is glad he remembers the taste. Kyoji is surprised to see Rika, and as she walks back inside the mating facility, Rika says she will be waiting for a call from him. An hour and a half later, Kyoji, during his afternoon nap, remembers Rika telling him to take care of himself as she bandages him after he cut himself by touching broken dishes with his bare hands. At 3 pm for exercise, Kyoji is playing tennis with a woman and she says he is too strong for her. Two hours later, Kyoji is bathing with the woman. While bathing, the two deep kiss before the woman says she will wash him. At 7 for dinner, Rika asks Kyoji who he is mating with and the woman says it is her, but Rika doubts it. Kyoji suggests playing rock-paper-scissors, but the woman refuses and says today is her best day. Rika wants Kyoji to decide, and Kyoji did not think it mattered, but the two women claim it is their ovulation day, causing Kyoji to spill up his drink. Rika then tells Kyoji that if she does not mate with him today, she will lose hope of mating. Neneko then says UW will not force undesirable women to mate because it would be a human rights issue. At 9 pm for his stretch massage, Rena is giving Kyoji a massage when Neneko asks Kyoji who he will choose, so Kyoji said he had an idea. At 10 pm for bed time, Kyoji is on his bed in a robe when Rika and the woman arrive. The two are complaining about the other one's appearance, but Kyoji wants the two to get along and mate together. However, they refuse. As the two continued to complain, Kyoji grabs the woman by the waist and kisses her. After finishing, Kyoji reminds Rika she told him to take care of himself before grabbing her by her head. Kyoji states he wants to take care of his desires and wants to mate with them before he kisses Rika. The three then continue to mate. Several days later, Kyoji and Neneko cross paths with Rika and the woman as they shun each other. Neneko asks Kyoji if he regrets mating with the two but Kyoji says it was stimulating because of the two arguing got wild on the bed. As the Kyoji Group walks away, Rika and the woman smile and wink at each other. Characters in Order of Appearance *Kyoji Hino *Neneko Isurugi *Rena Kitayama *Reito Mizuhara *Rika Category:Chapters Category:Volume 5